


Lustful

by BonneyQ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: lustful (adj.) vigorously passionate, driven by lust; preoccupied with or exhibiting lustful desires





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t supposed to be writing this, but someone asked a Gruvion smut a couple of weeks ago and today I finally did it.

**#**

**Lustful**

lustful (adj.) _vigorously passionate, driven by lust; preoccupied with or exhibiting lustful desires_

**#**

Gray closed the door of the private room and turned around to see the woman he brought with him while she got to her knees in the middle of the bedroom. He took off his coat and put it aside on a chair before his attention returned to her, Juvia Lockser, the woman he’s been sleeping with for the past four weeks.

She fixed her pigtails which made her blue curls bounce, then arranged her bangs and the dress collar, redoing the bow. The dress was black with long sleeves, but it was by no means prude; on the contrary, actually. Her cleavage was fully exposed, her breasts only covered by the white apron. The dress reached even higher than the middle of her thighs – Juvia knew Gray had a fixation with her legs and thoroughly enjoyed watching them, especially when he saw her tiny black underwear – and she chose black socks going mid-thigh and high heels to complete the look.

Juvia glanced his way and smiled, his stupid heart beating faster when it had no business doing so. She had appeared in Magnolia six months before; she had put into her mind to seduce him and three months before he had agreed to scene with her, but in a non-sexual way. Big mistake because her reactions to him spanking her, flogging her and when she’d curl on his lap for the aftercare, made him start to crave for more than that.

Five weeks before, he had lost his discipline and kissed her while she was curled on his lap after flogging, her tears had finally stopped and her eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. Both had frozen in shock when their lips met. He apologized and Gray was so glad aftercare was done so they ignored what happened and after making sure she was well enough to go home, he put her in a cab and asked her to text him when she got home. He hoped she would forget his slip.

Of course, she _didn’t_.

The next weekend at the club, she kneeled in front of him by the bar, just like any other submissive would and told him if he wanted to change their plays into sexual ones, she would be more than okay with it. She’d actually be happier.

Gray told her no, they were fine the way they were, but even so by the end of the night, he had come inside her and the next day, they signed a temporary contract, one that limited his dominance to the club, not outside.

It was supposed to just be a physical thing in the club, but they kept bumping into each other outside and he just couldn’t wait the weekend to get to the club and have her.

Gray walked towards the bed and sat down, looking at her. God, she looked as close to perfection as she could possibly be. Juvia knew he had a thing for maid costumes and she sure picked up one that made his blood flow directly to his groin.

“You know, Juvia,” Gray said and got her attention while he sat on the edge of the bed “it was very considerate of you to have chosen this outfit to wear for me today.” He said and he could see her body reacting to the approval. “I _do_ like maid’s outfits and being surprised with you in one… it made my day. Thank you for that.”

The smile that spread on her face she couldn’t have hold it even if she tried and Gray enjoyed it way too much, and then he kept talking. “Come here.” He patted on his thigh and Juvia seemed confused for a moment, but got up from the floor and slowly straddled him, she hesitated, but put her hands on his shoulders, waiting for instructions. “You can kiss me, if you want.”

Juvia smiled and quickly joined their mouths in a slow deep kiss. Gray loved the way she kissed because she was never predictable; slow and sweet, hot and fast. And then she would mix it up, like that moment, slow and hot, promising all she could give that night.

“Juvia missed you.” She whispered, giving him a peck on the lips. “It’s been four days.”

“I know, work was a pain in the ass.” Speaking of which, his hands went straight to her ass and she wiggled, making him sigh. He had something to discuss with her that night, he had been thinking about it for a few days and it was his duty as her Dom to help her explore. “I need to talk to you about tonight.” Juvia nodded and waited. “A few weeks ago we watched a scene with three people and you seemed very interested.” He studied her expression carefully. “Do you think it’s something you would enjoy?”

Clearly taken by surprise, Juvia looked surprised to be asked that but could feel her cheeks get warmer with the images that appeared inside her mind. She sure had curiosity, but never had the courage to.

“Juvia… doesn’t know.” She answered. “I’ve never…”

“I know you’ve never done it, I’m asking you if you’d _like_ to.”

If Juvia was surprised before, she couldn’t describe what she was feeling then. Was he _really_ asking her if she would like to be with two people instead of one? “If Juvia…”

“Would want to, yes.” Gray nodded.

It took her a moment to answer. She couldn’t think of a single person Gray would allow to be with them, he had made very clear she would be his only. He didn’t mind people looking, he quite enjoyed, actually, but no touching. “But… who?”

“Lyon’s here.” It was his simple answer and Juvia colored herself surprised once more in just a few minutes; he must’ve heard wrong. There was no way Gray was suggesting what she thought he was suggesting. No way at all. “I talked with him and, of course, he agreed.” Gray couldn’t help it but to roll his eyes; it was clear from day one that Lyon was enchanted by Juvia and would jump into any opportunity to be close to her. “But only if you want to. If not, it’s going to be just us.”

Juvia’s mind was racing, spinning. “Why him? Juvia thought you didn’t share. Especially with Lyon-sama.”

“Oh, but I have shared with him.” Gray snorted. “We teamed up a few times; it was fun, and it was always with a sub of his choosing because I’ve never really had a steady sub before. Now I do.” One of his hands trailed up from her hip to the small of her back. “You were interested on the scene, you like Lyon enough to actually enjoy this and he is a good partner. That’s why I chose him.” Juvia bit her lower lip, hesitant. “Juvia, this will only happen if _you_ want to. You say ‘no’ and no one will be mad, it’s your choice and we will respect it.”

While Gray waited for her answer, Juvia thought about it. If she says no, Gray would probably go on with their usual delightful scenes that left her a trembling mess. If she said yes, though…

Images started to assault her mind, of Gray and Lyon both kissing her, touching her, taking her. She felt her body get hotter with just the thoughts, she couldn’t begin to wonder what the real thing must be like. She wanted it. She wanted them both. Was she brave enough so say yes?

“What-” She gulped. “What would we do?”

Gray smirked. “That’s for us to know and you to find out, but I am sure you would enjoy.” His eyes darkened and Juvia felt a rush through her veins when she noticed that by doing that, she’d get her own pleasure and clearly provide the same for Gray was well. “What do you say?”

With her heart racing like crazy inside her chest, her hands were shaking in anticipation and she was so nervous. She knew her answer, though.

“Yes.” She whispered.

**#**

Juvia was alone in the room, on her knees on the floor, while Gray went downstairs at the bar to fetch Lyon and with how long they were taking to come back, they were making their plans on what to do with her.

“Oh, Juvia.” She whispered to herself, hands in fists on her thighs. “You are in so much trouble now. _So much._ ”

 _‘Good trouble.’_ A voice inside her head whispered and she blushed even more. How could she not? Gray was the most handsome men she had ever seen and Lyon wasn’t too far behind; somehow they were both on their way to sleep with her.

The door opened and she looked in its direction. Her breath got caught in her throat when both men stepped inside, their eyes in her direction darkening. Juvia felt her stomach flutter with just that small moment, knowing she had made the right choice.

She wasn’t sure she would survive it, though.

“Good evening, Juvia-chan.” Lyon’s voice was smooth and deep. “You look beautiful. Maid outfit, huh? A kink of Gray’s since forever.” His chuckle was pleasant and rich. Juvia took a good look at him and it was uncanny how handsome he was with his white hair, sharp dark eyes, strong jaw and beautiful smile.

“Shut it.” Gray rolled his eyes and her attention went to him, his beauty as unsettling as Lyon’s. In contrast with Lyon, Gray’s hair was black, his eyes were just as dark but much serious and he didn’t smile much, but when he did, it could light up a whole town. “Go.” He pointed towards the bed and Lyon nodded.

“Got it.”

They sat on the bed and Juvia kept her position and looked down to the floor dutifully, waiting for what was going to happen next. She heard some rustling and even though she was curious, she was going to keep in position.

“Juvia-chan.” Lyon said and it was her cue to look up again and her mouth went dry when she saw that both of them had taken off their shirts, her heart beat faster. “Gray asked me to be here with you two tonight. Is it something you also want?” Blushing even more, she glanced quickly at Gray and saw that his attention was on her as well, just waiting for her answer. She nodded and her curls bounced. “Good, because I also want to be here.” His smile made her feel warm, she liked making him happy.

“The safe words we use are still in play here, Juvia.” Gray said and she looked his direction. “Can you say them to us?”

“ _Green_ means it’s all fine. _Yellow_ means Juvia needs a moment and _Red_ means stop.” She recited dutifully.

“If you say ‘yellow’, we are going to slow down and talk to you.” Lyon said.

“If you say ‘red’, we stop no matter what is happening.” Gray told her and it was clear they’ve had that conversation before. “You trusted me before with your body, do you think you can trust me tonight to know what to give you and to where to push you?” Juvia hesitated for one moment, but nodded, and both of them smiled, her stomach filled with butterflies with the sight. “Good.”

“Now, Juvia-chan…” Lyon said and her attention turned to him and she focused on his naked torso, just as impressive as Gray, but leaner. “I would like to see the costume properly.”

Juvia got up and slowly turned around for them to see the back of her dress and when she looked over her shoulder to see their reaction, she was glad to see both of them focused on her, looking like they thoroughly enjoyed her choice for the night. Once she was facing them again, she waited for instructions to what to do next.

“Very nice.” Gray whispered.

“I think I understand your preference for maid’s costumes now, Gray.” Lyon chuckled and Gray rolled his eyes. “But I think I would enjoy more if she was naked.”

“Me too.” He agreed and got up from the bed, taking two steps in Juvia’s direction and spoke to her. “I’m going to go through my bag to get what we’ll use on you tonight.” Gray told her and captured her lips with his in a hot kiss. “You can kiss Lyon, he can touch you but you can’t come until I tell you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Gray-sama.” Juvia whispered and Gray nodded.

“You can go to him now.”

The blunette saw him going straight to the bag she recognized as the one he kept his toys and she shuddered, asking herself again if she was going to survive the experience, she was even more sensitive when toys were involved. Even so, she did what Gray told her and went to stand in front of Lyon.

“Hello, Juvia-chan.” His smile was sweet, but she could see desire in his eyes.

She couldn’t fight it and smiled back at him. “Hi, Lyon-sama. What can Juvia do for you?”

“Oh, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that.” He chuckled. “Well, Juvia-chan, Gray wants us to get to know each other, so kiss me.” Lyon ordered and it was surprisingly easy to lean his direction, put her hands on his cheeks and touch his lips with hers.

The moment it started, just like Gray, he took charge of the kiss, exploring her mouth and suddenly the room was much hotter than a second before. He kissed her as if he wanted to memorize everything.

“Just like I thought it was going to be.” Lyon told her when they stopped and Juvia was trying to catch her breath. “Since tonight my dreams are coming true, take off your clothes, Juvia-chan.”

Doing as told, Juvia took a step back and slowly worked on her boots and then black socks, testing to see if Lyon was in anyway like Gray: he always wanted a show. She was rewarded with him leaning, his elbows on his thighs and every movement she made caught his full attention.

Yes, he liked to have a show.

Once she was done with her footwear, she undid the bow of the dress’ collar, turned away from him and reached behind her for the zipper, pulling it down slowly. She glanced in the direction Gray was and noticed he had stopped going through his bag and was looking at her intently. Both of them were focused on her and she never felt more beautiful in her life.

She felt a pair of hands touch her back and almost jumped, startled, but relaxed when she felt Lyon’s lips on the side of her neck after he pushed away her hair.

Lyon pushed the fabric off her shoulders and Juvia quickly pulled her arms off the sleeves, pushing the dress down to pool around her feet, making the small black panties she worn, the only clothing left. She was going to step out of them but Lyon’s hands started to roam from her back to her stomach and then up to her breasts.

“Oh.” She whispered when he gently cupped both her breasts at the same time. Before she could think of anything else, he had pulled towards the bed, making her lie down, his body covering hers a second later.

His weight on her was very pleasant, his bare chest touching hers, his warmth was delightful but his mouth on hers for another deep kiss was the cherry on the top.

If asked, Juvia couldn’t be able to say how long they had kissed but by the time he finally let her breathe for more than a few seconds, she wanted more. Instead, Lyon was kissing his way down from her lips to the top of her breasts.

“If I had to choose a favorite body part, I would say breasts.” He told her and Juvia looked down to him. “And yours are quite fantastic, Juvia-chan.” She watched as his mouth closed off on her left nipple and she let out a gasp, especially when his hips started moving, grinding the bulge inside his pants against her, only his jeans and her thin panties as barrier. He changed to her right breast and mumbled. “Very sensitive.”

Juvia’s breathing was fast and she put her hands on his head, gripping his hair just so she could ground herself, it felt really good. She looked where Gray was and noticed him taking off his jeans, standing just in his underwear a moment later and he was looking right into her eyes.

That was the time Lyon chose to slip a hand between them and rub her over her underwear and suck on her breast harshly, grazing his teeth on her nipple and all of that combined made Juvia gasp out loud. “Oh.”

“I could spend the whole day just kissing your breasts, Juvia-chan.” Lyon whispered but started to trail down to her stomach, still rubbing her. “Maybe later.” He tugged down her underwear and she raised her hips without even realizing so he could take the garment off. He kissed her hipbone and Juvia looked down to him between her legs just for a moment before he lowered his face and his mouth closed on her.

“Oh my god.” Juvia moaned out loud, her hands tightening on his hair when he sucked on her clit. She was used to Gray going down on her, he liked to tease her a lot, but Lyon was very different. He didn’t want to tease her, he meant business. He was licking and sucking her with the clear purpose of getting her off.

It would’ve been amazing if she hadn’t been ordered _not_ to come.

Trying to think straighter, she looked in Gray’s direction, but he was just standing a few steps away from the bed, arms crossed over his chest – she could see he had the chosen toys in his hands but couldn’t identify them – and he looked very amused. He was clearly enjoying it if the tent in his underwear was any indication and his eyes were very dark, but she could see he was amused with her suffering.

Lyon inserted one infer inside her and Juvia’s body arched with it, her eyes never leaving Gray’s and Lyon’s mouth still on her and each time his tongue touched her clit, she’d try to push the sensations away, but it was too overwhelming.

Feeling she was rather close so quickly – apparently she liked to be watched – Juvia tried her best to push it away, but Lyon was relentless. Her lower abdomen was contracting, so close…

“Please.” She pleaded, looking at Gray. She just needed him to say she could come and she would, especially since Lyon probably thought she pleaded to him and became even more enthusiastic. Her body arched again, on the edge. “ _Please._ ”

Gray kept looking at her for a few more seconds and she was about to beg again when he nodded his consent.

It was as if her whole body exploded from within, she shook and moaned loudly, not a care in the world to who could hear her, not when she was a happy puddle of hormones.

She heard a low conversation and when she opened her eyes, Juvia could see both men on the feet of the bed, talking and glancing her way. Gray gave something to Lyon and then slipped to bed next to her, kissing her, and Juvia sighed in happiness.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, bumping his nose on hers with affection, which melted her heart. He rarely showed affection like that.

“More than okay.” She nodded and then looked around. “Where’s Lyon-sama?” Juvia couldn’t let him out.

“Getting ready.” Gray kissed her again and put his hand on her breast, trying to take her attention back to him. “This was just the warm-up, Juvia. Just something to make you loosen up.”

Juvia chuckled dreamily. “Juvia’s loosen up.”

“I bet you are.” It was Gray’s turn to chuckle and he gave her one more kiss. “Now you need to stay put, alright?”

She nodded and then she felt movement on her other side. She looked that way and was rewarded with Lyon’s dark eyes and a kiss from him meanwhile she felt Gray’s lips on her shoulder and his hand oh her stomach.

Lyon pushed her to her back and only then she realized Gray had stepped off the bed and was taking his underwear off. Her attention returned to Lyon, though, when he pinched her nipples.

“Like I said, Juvia-chan, I’m really into breasts.” He told her. “And yours are beautiful, but I think there’s something missing.” She frowned in confusion and then she looked down to his hands and saw he was holding nipple clamps he recognized as the ones Gray had used on her before. Juvia was pleased to see them, they had the perfect bite to give her pain turn into pleasure and the chain linking them provided a lot of it when gently pulled. Noting her reaction, Lyon smiled. “Oh, so you enjoy this.” Juvia nodded. “Good.”

Gray joined them again and kissed her lips while Lyon’s mouth closed on her nipple, a moment later Gray stopped kissing her and his mouth went to her other breast.

Suddenly Juvia was too aware of how much in trouble she was.

She looked down and the contrast of their black and white hair made her head spin, each had a different way of touch her, of suck her breast and she was getting both at the same time.

Maybe she was having a wet dream. It was the only logical explanation to how lucky she was.

Lyon let go of her breast and she saw her nipple in a tight bud. He gently put the clamp on her nipple and Juvia held her breath, waiting for the sharp pain and when it hit her, she released her breath, going through her pain. Gray had released her other breast and she could feel him strapping something on her thigh but she paid no attention at the moment, since Lyon was sucking her nipple just to do the same process and put the clamp in place.

Juvia was breathing hard but the sharp pain was slowly turning into a pleasant burning sensation. Lyon pulled the chain that linked both clamps and Juvia arched in response.

“So beautiful.” He whispered and then kissed her lips slowly tasting her. “Now the fun really begins.” He left the bed and Juvia was confused for a moment until she saw him take off his pants and underwear. Juvia bit her lower lip when she saw him fully naked, god, he was just as beautiful as Gray was. She saw him get a condom from inside one of the pockets of his jeans and tear the wrapper with his teeth before rolling it down on his length.

It was quite impressive, almost as long as Gray, but thicker. She didn’t even notice she licked her lips until Lyon’s chuckle. “Not tonight, Juvia-chan, otherwise I won’t last.”

She blushed and was going to reply when she felt Gray finish strapping something in her lower half. The moment she looked down, she groaned. Juvia loved and hated the butterfly vibrator Gray had strapped on her. Loved because the device would stimulate her clit and make her ready to come in mere minutes and hated it because the remote stayed with Gray and he loved to make her stand over the edge a few times but not let her come. It was a torture device.

“Gray-sama.” She whined and he grinned, kissing her hipbone. “Not _that_ one.”

“You are not allowed to choose.” He told her and then pressed the button to turn it on, thankfully it was on the slowest set, so the buzz just made her hotter. A few seconds later, he turned the setting up and Juvia gasped; usually Gray would take longer to change. “Juvia.” She didn’t even know she had closed her eyes until she had to open them. “You can come as much as you want now. But it would make me happy if you asked first.”

She nodded, deciding she would ask. All she ever wanted was to make him happy and even if she wasn’t able to ask, he said she could so he wouldn’t be mad at her. She could do this.

Lyon kneeled on the bed next to Gray and while the dark-haired man went to get something, Lyon pulled Juvia by the legs towards the end of the bed, her legs being off the bed. Lyon topped her body with his, kissing her. Juvia could feel his length rubbing her and the vibrator was making her hungrier by the second – she needed more than that.

She wanted _him_. She wanted _Gray_. She wanted the _three of them_ to feel good.

“I’ve dreamt about this moment.” Lyon told her, his hand pulling the chain of the clamps, making Juvia moan. “The moment I could be inside you.” Juvia wrapped her arms around him when he turned them around; she looked confused when she was on top, Lyon seated underneath her. He put a hand between them and curled his hand around his shaft, Juvia looked down and saw him slowly entering her. “Fuck, even better than a dream.” He whispered.

Juvia’s breath was caught in her throat as he slid inside, her nails digging his back. She was lubricated enough with her previous orgasm and the vibrator was keeping her excited, so it was easy for him to go all the way in.

She kissed him and started to move her hips and she felt powerful when he closed his eyes, his hands on her hips helping her get to a pace. The vibrator’s pattern changed and Juvia stopped, gasping and so did Lyon, groaning.

“Shit.” He said. “We have to wait. Fuck, forgot for a second.”

Juvia was breathing hard, trying to overcome the vibrating device, but it was just so good. If Gray managed to get to the third setting, she wouldn’t last at all.

She felt the bed move and then Gray’s front was touching her back. Juvia looked over her shoulder and Gray kissed her, slow and hot, just asking her to be patient. She felt, then, his hand on her back and his finger gently probing her entrance.

Gasping, Juvia stopped for a second and Gray kissed her again while he added another finger to stretch her, she noticed then his fingers were lubricated, thankfully, and the vibrations from the device plus Lyon deep inside her and kissing her neck, made her relax.

Gray released her and she heard a wrapper, knowing Gray was putting on a condom. She kissed Lyon while they waited and a few moments later, she felt cold liquid on her butt.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Gray cover his length in lube as well and step back to the waiting duo. He kissed her lips again and gently pulled her butt cheeks apart, pulling in gently.

“ _Breathe_ , Juvia.” Gray told her. “We’ve done this before, you need to breathe and push it.” She put a hand over her shoulder and grabbed his hair while the other grabbed Lyon’s hair – he was busy playing with her breasts. “Breathe.” He repeated and her eyes watered.

It was easy for him to say, he wasn’t the one being stretched to the limit, being filled in so many ways she couldn’t think right. Even so, she could do it. She _would_ do it. She knew the pain wouldn’t last long, not with so many things making her tremble.

“I’m all in.” Gray told her, his lips on her ear. “You did it, Juvia.”

“So proud of you.” Lyon said into her other ear and kissed her neck.

Then there she was, between them, connecting the three of them together.

Her moment of deep thought went away as soon as Lyon moved out of her and when he slid back in, Gray exited her. When Gray thrusted in again, Lyon exited her.

That was the moment Juvia knew it was the day of her death, because really, she couldn’t take it.

The initial discomfort was long gone while they moved in a synchronized rhythm, she didn’t know who was kissing her anymore, who was biting her neck, who’s hand pulled the chain between her breasts, or in who’s hand the remote of the vibrator was. She was completely helpless and taking what they were giving her.

The vibrator changed pattern again and it was suddenly faster. All those sensations were making her get closer and closer. She looked over her shoulders and saw Gray’s face very focused.

“Gray-sama.” She pleaded and he captured her lips in a messy kiss.

“You can come.” He told her quickly.

Feeling much better with the permission, Juvia faced Lyon and it took him a second to read her expression and to kiss her fast and hot.

“You feel so good, Juvia.” He told her between kisses and she moaned with the need in his voice and she noticed a falter with his movements; he was also close. “So good.”

“You too.” She kissed him and the pattern of the vibrator changed, sending her over the edge.

She could her herself wail from the back of her mind. Her vision had turned white, she had clawed her nails in Lyon’s back and her whole body tensed as she let her release overcome her. She was floating in her cloud of hormone when she felt Lyon’s back tense under her fingertips and a stronger thrust, signalizing he had come as well. Juvia smiled and realized the only one who hadn’t, had been Gray.

“Gray-sama.” She whispered, over her shoulder and noticed he had stopped moving, his hands on her hips and he had a very determined look on his face.

He locked eyes with her and, surprisingly, she was feeling her body heat up again. Gray pulled up so Lyon could exit her – the white-haired man lied back on the bed to watch – and pulled to her to her knees next to Lyon.

Gray gave the remote to Lyon and he grinned before looking at Juvia, and she shuddered with it; she was about to be tortured.

“Hang on, Juvia.” Gray said, his whole body topping hers and he pulled the chain of the nipple clamps while she moaned loudly. “We are not done.”

She wanted to tell him that she was done, that she couldn’t possibly come again, but he started to thrust and all she could do was moan. Juvia opened her blue eyes and saw Lyon lazing beside them and the knowledge of someone watching as Gray took her from behind made her even hotter.

Lyon smiled and suddenly the vibrator had another pattern. “Oh, oh, _oh_.”

“You like to be watched, Juvia.” Gray panted in her ear. “Good, because I do to.” He pulled the chain again. “You like that people know you are mine.”

“Yes.” It was what she managed to say, then the pattern changed again and Juvia’s orgasm came as a surprise. Good god, she felt as if she was made of jell-o, her whole body had little explosions of pleasure and she had never been so spent in the most amazing way.

Juvia heard Gray’s groan of release and his hips snapping on hers and then stopping altogether. Her knees gave in and she closed her eyes, just for a moment.

She just needed a moment.

**#**

The moment she came to, she noticed two things: one, there was a very firm body behind her, strong arms around her waist and lips on the back of her neck and two, someone was kissing her lips.

“If you two want to do this again right now, you’ll have a body in this bed and Juvia would like to see how you would explain _this_ to the police.” She mumbled and she could hear chuckles coming from both of them, making her smile as well.

“Unfortunately, Juvia-chan, I’m just saying good-bye.” Lyon said and Juvia opened her eyes fast. He was dressed already, just kneeling so he could kiss her.

“Already?”

“Yeah.” He smiled sweetly at her and cupped her cheek. “It’s better this way.”

Even feeling sad about him leaving, Juvia nodded in understanding; if he said it was best for him that way, she believed in him. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Oh, it was my pleasure, trust me.” Lyon winked and gave her one last peck on the lips. He nodded towards Gray, who was lying next to Juvia and then quietly left the room.

Sighing, Juvia returned to lie on the bed, but turned to look at Gray. His pose was so casual she smiled, snuggling closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and he put his arm on her shoulder.

“So.” He asked after a moment. “What did you think?”

Juvia smiled. “It was fun. _Very fun_.”

Gray looked down to her, studying her expression. “But?”

“But,” she conceded “Juvia doesn’t think she could do this all the time. There are so much going on at the same time there’s no time to focus.” He hummed. “Besides…”

When she didn’t finish her though, Gray pressed. “Besides…?”

“Juvia thinks that a relationship between two, three, four people, no matter how many, should have the same kind of love to everyone.” She told him. “And even though Juvia really likes Lyon-sama, Juvia’s heart is yours and including someone else wouldn’t be fair.” The blunette shrugged. “Perhaps if Juvia had met you two at the same time and you always topped together things could’ve been different.”

Gray seemed pleased with her answer. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” She agreed. “Maybe… maybe if it doesn’t hurt Lyon-sama we could do this again some other time. As a treat.”

“A treat?” Gray laughed. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Juvia nodded and threw a leg over his. “We should get going, we need to vacate the room.” The blunette nodded, but didn’t more at all. “You are sleeping at my place tonight.” He informed her and Juvia gladly agreed, not wanting to be away from him just yet.

It had been quite a night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! This is officially the smuttiest thing I’ve ever wrote. Hooray! lol I hope it was good enough. :3
> 
> Just a quick reminder that this is AU and I had to adapt Gray’s personality for this story to be possible. He’s still very possessive of Juvia but since it was his doing, he is fine with it. Plus, in a way he was the one to be in charge all the time and I think Gray gets off on controlling things he can control.
> 
> Oh, and since this is fiction, I could make their encounter mindblowing, but reality is very different.


End file.
